tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Additional Crossovers
While brainstorming ideas for The Crossover Game, I tend to come up with additional crossover ideas that are either potential ideas for hypothetical video games, or to add to my original Brawl Legends comic since it's actually still "in production", although it's been under hiatus for nearly four years. Anyway, I'll submit my ideas below. Brawl Legends (Comic) My original comic is divided into what I like to refer to as "Seasons". Since my comics are much shorter than a full-fledged comic or manga series, I pretend it's like an ongoing tv series and divide each time period in the comic into "Seasons", even though they're technically miniseries. Brawl Legends x PlayStation All-Stars Overview: In "Season One" of my comics, the heroes ventured into the universe of Super Smash Bros which, at the time, was a shared video game universe, not limited to merely Nintendo properties. However, since those chapters were written long before 2012, the "Smash Bros" univers will be reworked into a Nintendo/Smash Bros-only universe, and a new universe will appear that represents PlayStation All-Stars. As such, since the heroes met a few Nintendo characters in their last adventure, their next adventure will see them meet up with PlayStation characters. (Although, they met Cole MacGrath and a few other non-Nintendo characters in the Smash Bros universe). Also, keep in mind that the Brawl Legends comic universe contains licensed characters, so if you see a name like Naruto Uzumaki or Ben Tennyson show up, they were characters in the comic series. It was essentially a predecessor to The Crossover Game. The Story: After the events in Season 3 (the current point in the comis that have been on hiatus), Cole MacGrath ventures into the Brawl Legends world and enlists the aide of Lee and the gang in stopping a powerful entity that threatens his world (which represents the All-Stars shared universe, not the inFamous universe). Somehow having knowledge of video games, Lee assumes this threat is The Beast that Cole has to face in inFamous 2. However, when he sees the likes of Jak, Kratos, and Kat through the portal that Cole arrived in, he discovers this is an entirely new threat that he had never heard of. (The comics take place in 2011, so PS All-Stars wasn't a thing yet). Brawl Legends x Brawl Super-Star Legends Overview: Another crossover idea I've wanted to draw is a crossover between the Brawl Legends comics and the reboot Brawl Legends video game universe. However, as I'm still building the video game universe, and the original universe was already a crossover of different series, I've decided to bring the Brawl Super-Star Legends universe into the fray, allowing the crossover to have more characters. Honestly, this will probably just be a series of drawings rather than an all-out comic "Season", but it still has the potential to be a storyline after the PlayStation All-Stars crossover. Also, the crossover would be strictly LegendGames characters, not because I want to avoid using Toshiko characters, but because I don't know them well enough to write my own fanfiction about them, even if I've read their wiki articles. Sorry, Bio-Man and Stabbo. The Story: Well, I'd probably be repeating myself if I said "BSSL character ventures into the BL universe to seek help in stopping an entity, etc. and so forth", so I don't really have a full-fledged plotline that explains why the universes would crossover. I'm actually playing around with the idea of this being a direct follow-up to the PlayStation All-Stars storyline, and that Lee Hatake (comic universe) would defeat the entity from that world (you probably already know who that entity is) and use his power to venture into another universe, winding up in the BSSL world. Again, I'm just playing around with ideas here, and don't have anything in mind yet. Hero's Retribution x inFamous Overview: With a hint of The Sims! I'm not even being sarcastic. Anyway, this is crossover that I've reently thought up. It actually solely involves the inFamous universe, rewriting the characters from Hero's Retribution as Conduits rather than mutants, which actually doesn't affect their origins as drastically as the characters in the Brawl Legends reboot. The reason The Sims plays a major role in this crossover is the fact that some of the Conduits I'm introducing are actually Sims that I've made in my Sims games. That being said, there is something I need to point out about a certain pairing that relies solely on The Sims. That is the marriage of Cole MacGrath and Jodie Holmes from Beyond: Two Souls. I know it sounds odd, and personally, I don't ship Cole x Jodie. I actually originally had Cole married to Lucy Kuo in The Sims 2, and when I got The Sims 3, I planned to recreate the Cole and Kuo family, but the designs I tried for Kuo didn't work out the way I planned, and ended up looking sort of like Ellen Page, so I just went ahead and had Cole marry Jodie Holmes. Guess things didn't work out with Kuo? Anyway, back to the crossover, it would go beyond the original inFamous and feature characters from the Second Son continuity and Hero's Retribution, as well as new Conduits based on my Sims. Additionally, unlike in Beyond: Two Souls, Jodie Holmes is not bonded to a supernatural entity, and instead, is a normal person. However, she carries the trait for the Conduit gene, although she is not a Conduit herself. The Story: As a gag, the story would start off during The Sims 2, with Cole being married to Lucy Kuo. Cole's home would be attacked by The Beast, and he would activate the RFI, killing The Beast, most Conduits including Kuo, and supposedly, himself. As a prologue to the story, an unknown voice would narrate the events that happened afterward. Turns out that Cole had actually survived the blast, but is now unable to use any of his powers and even aged a few years due to the radiation. He eventually attempts to live a normal life, taking a career in law enforcement. He eventually meets Jodie, and assumes the name of Kessler during their wedding. Abandoning the surname MacGrath in order to hide his true identity, Cole decides to take Jodie's last name. The two have two children, Dylan and Alyssa. Fast forward seven years, the narrator recounts the events of inFamous: Second Son. In this universe, Delsin mostly lives out his life positively, deciding to take on the good karma choices such as revealing himself as a Conduit, capturing enemies alive, and sparing the life of Hank. However, when faced with the other three major Conduits, he takes on the evil karm path, corrupting Eugene and Fetch as well as killing Augustine. When he returns home to the Akomish tribe, he is kicked out for his evil deeds, despite mostly acting out as a hero. Angered, he recklessly sets fire to the Akomish Longhouse, killing those inside. Shocked at what he did after coming to his senses, Delsin goes into seclusion with Fetch and Eugene in order to master his powers so that he wouldn't do something he'd regret again. However, as the voice fast-forwards another fourteen years, it goes back to the Holmes household. Dylan (21 years old) and Alyssa (19 years old) have awakened their dormant Conduit abilities and are receiving advice from their father in order to master them, although their little brother Brendan (12 years old, born after the events of Second Son) appears to be unable to awaken powers. They initially inherit their father's lightning abilities, but soon discover that they have a hidden power waiting to be awakened. This is discovered after Dylan awakens ice abiities, much to Alyssa's envy. Skipping ahead to avoid writing the entire plot, the storyline would involve a Conduit Civil War, fighting over the rights for normal humans to continue living. The war is initiated by an aged Delsin Rowe, who began a fall into evil after an event that happened between the end of Second Son and some point during this crossover. Additionally, this storyline would tie into the Brawl Legends comic universe, as the Cole MacGrath from this storyline is the same Cole that met with Lee Hatake several years prior to the events of this story. As such, he would call Lee to help fight against the evil Conduits. Note that Lee would be his comic version, not his canon game counterpart, so he possesses licensed abilities. Due to the time placement of this story, Lee's team has disbanded, so he takes on Cole's request alone. SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ.png|Kessler/Cole MacGrath's design in the crossover. The bottom image is his alternative design. SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_2.png|Dylan Holmes' design in the crossover. Additional graphical designs were added to his clothing to make him look more like an inFamous character. SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_3.png|Alyssa Holmes' design in the crossover. Additional graphical designs were added to her clothing to make her look more like an inFamous character. Kessler.png|The evolution of Cole/Kessler, from the climax of the events in New Marais up to two years prior to the Conduit War. Deelan.png|Dylan shortly after awakening his powers, set two years before the crossover. Alyssa.png|Alyssa shortly after awakening her powers, set two years before the crossover. ger.jpg|Jodie's appearance in the crossover. Her facial features have been altered to avoid using Ellen Page's exact likeness, even though the crossover would be for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit. Breend.png|Brendan Holmes at 10 years old, two years before the events of the crossover Lerger.png|The logo for the crossover Homes.png|Concept Art of Dylan and Alyssa in Hero's Retribution Screenshot-419.jpg Screenshot-426.jpg Screenshot-424.jpg HR Sims.png|Allen, Haze, and Maya with various alternate outfits Category:Blog posts